


Wishful Thinking

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is a hopeless romantic, Awkward Staring and Being Caught, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur happens to see a wedding video in one of the large television screens on his way to work, and his thoughts begin to wander to his handsome coworker, Alfred Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (March 31st, 2014).

It wasn’t just a woman’s dream to have a beautiful, memorable wedding.

_The crowd stands from their seats as they welcome the bride, walking down the aisle with her father._

Green eyes shone in secret want as Arthur gazed through the television, watching a video of a wedding in one of the electronic store’s large television display. He was on his way to work when the widescreen’s content caught his eye – a wedding.

One of the things he secretly wished to experience first-hand.

Yet Arthur knew that dream would lead to nowhere. He didn’t even have someone who would want him forever; but if ever he did, how could he explain to  _the one_  that he very much wanted to walk down the aisle, wanting to see what his groom’s face would look like? Would he be happy to see Arthur walking there? Would he be nervous?

But even though it was just wishful thinking, Arthur had already one person in mind who he really wanted to see at the altar, waiting for him.

Alfred.

Arthur knew it was just a fantasy to keep him smiling at night. It was just impossible for Alfred – sweet, kind, charming, ladies’ man Alfred – to see Arthur as anything more than a co-worker. Behind his cynical words and stiff attitude, Arthur was a dreamer: a romantic who wanted nothing more than to be happy with the one he loved.

Still, happiness seemed to evade him.

So Arthur just allowed himself to be contented sneaking glances at Alfred as he neared his table, typing seriously on his keyboard. Arthur admired his enthusiasm writing his teaching plan for his students. He allowed his gaze to linger, knowing that Alfred was too busy to notice –

When bright blue eyes were staring back at him.

Arthur let out a little gasp and he went red. He quickly fled, returning to his table to berate himself for his momentary weakness. He shouldn’t have let his gaze linger. Now Alfred would know Arthur  _looked_  at him. Arthur’s thoughts quickly turned ugly – images of Alfred’s scorn directed at him, the hatred in those blue eyes as he would label Arthur gay, that happy smile would never shine on him again.

Arthur busied himself with work, so determined to forget what transpired that afternoon that he didn’t realize that it was already dismissal time. A shadow crossed over him and he looked up, adjusting his reading glasses in the process.

Alfred was standing beside his worktable.

Arthur’s heart sped up. What would Alfred want from him? Was he there to mock him, to confront him for his staring? He fisted his hands to prevent them from shaking.

Alfred’s intense look was making him uncomfortable. He opted to look at Alfred’s cheekbone – what a handsome bone structure – rather than looking directly into his eyes. If Arthur was to be honest, he was afraid.

"W-What do you want, Alfred?" he stammered out. God, what a fool he must look like to Alfred.

"I saw you staring at me," Alfred replied after a moment of silence. Arthur felt his throat constrict. Everything was out. Alfred knew Arthur’s affection for him. He felt his cheeks flush despite the situation he was in.

"Could it be that you like me? Coz that would be so cool, because damn, I really wanna go out with you so badly, Arthur! Will you go out with me?" Alfred declared – exclaimed, and Arthur’s world was suddenly turned upside down.

What? Did Arthur really hear Alfred correctly?  _I really wanna go out with you so badly, Arthur!_

Arthur felt dizzy with the revelation that he didn’t have anything to say – he was practically speechless, his wide eyes and red face were the only indication he heard Alfred.

Alfred’s confidence quickly left him. “Um – oh gee wow, what a foolish mistake, aha, wow, God, Arthur, I’m so sorry – I assumed too much and thought that you like me like I like you and haha, that’s a lot of like… Wow, ain’t this awkward, haha,” Alfred took a step backwards and had a hand behind his nape, rubbing it in embarrassment.

Arthur’s head quickly snapped up to meet Alfred’s sheepish blue eyes – eyes that bore shy sincerity and oh my God, Alfred was really interested in  _him_?!

"Alfred… what did you ask me again?" Arthur was thankful that his voice didn’t sound shaky – his whole body was shaking in both fear and hope.

The Physics teacher looked back and the embarrassment melt away, only to be replaced by a determination that spoke volumes of his earnest feelings for Arthur.

"Arthur, I’m asking you, will you go out with me?"

With his heart beating wildly against his chest, Arthur thought of his little late-night fantasy. It might not come true, but this was a start.

"Yes, I will, Alfred."


End file.
